cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Sergeant Brokar
ni kar'taylir Ner'vod '' (I hold my brothers in my heart) - Brokar, refering to his dead clone brothers'' CT-6908 aka 'Brokar' was a clone trooper during the last two years of the infamous Clone Wars. He served under Jedi Knight Corinna Da'Gari who was a Clawdite. (Very few Clawdites ever become Jedi), And clone Commander Appo, and other Jedi, and Clone Leaders on some missions. When Brokar was being created an error happend and the cloning chamber said Brokar was ready to come out, but he wasn't. This mistake made Brokar have haunting vissions of his original self Jango Fett, and other side affects. This caused Brokar to have some trouble during the Clone Wars. And even a few times questioned his role in the Republic. None-the-less, Brokar was promoted to ARC Trooper and later rank Sergeant sometime in 20 BBY. He fought in many battles and lost many clone brothers during the Clone Wars. Sometime in 19 BBY Palpatine (Darth Sidious) wanted to test if his secret command 'Order 66' actualy worked. He chose Brokar to test it on. Brokar, reluctantly ( Because of not being in clone chamber long enough) did was he was told. He shot and wounded his Jedi Commander Corinna Da'Gari (For witch he had feelings for) and was sent to the medical center while Brokar, still having confusing visions and thoughts, was taken into Republic custody. Brokar was then released a short time after being in the Republic Court, classified as a 'mentaly unstable trooper', and was sent to recovery training even though he was not in his clone chamber long enough when he was being created, and unfit to fight in the war. Brokar later got out of recovery training, and continued to fight in the Clone Wars. Later during the Jedi Purge (Order 66), he once again reluctantly, but still obeyed the order and marched along with other 501st troopers led by Darth Vader (Fallen Anakin Skywalker), on a raid on the Jedi Temple. After that he fought alongside the newly risen Galactic Empire, but almost a year after the Empire begun Brokar once again questioned his role, but this time in the Empire, and refused to kill a Jedi Youngling Wookie. The Empire was furious with Brokar's decision and begun to hunt Brokar down. Brokar, while on the run later found Captain Rex and Arc Trooper Fives of the old Republic 501st Legion, on the planet Endor. Later Rex, Fives and Brokar went to Kamino and helped rebel Kaminoans, clone a battalion of clone troopers, that would fight against the Empire. These clones would be called Anti-Troopers. Although the Anti-Troopers would eventualy be outnumberd and destroyed by the Empire, Brokar, Rex and Fives would escape. But before escaping Brokar found a serum that could disable the accelerated growth of clone troopers. While escapeing Kamino, Rex, Fives, and Brokar got split up. Brokar not knowing what happend to Rex and Fives, injected the serum, and then started to grow as fast as any other regular human. Brokar later became a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter before joining the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Early Years This section will be updated soon! Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Clone Wars Category:Sergeant Category:Anti-Troopers Category:Rebel Alliance Category:Mandalorian Category:501st Legion Category:ARC Trooper Category:Homeworld: Kamino Category:Warrior Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Galactic Republic Category:Galactic Empire Category:Stormtrooper Category:501st Storm Batalion Category:Rebellion Category:Rebel Leader Category:Rebels